Yato Cari Jodoh
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Yato cari jodoh? serius tuh? tapi, kenapa? / AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hak Cipta : Adachitoka**

 **Panda cuma minjem karakternya.**

 **WARN : OOC. AU. Typo(s) maybe.**

 **Teacher! Yato ― Student! Hiyori ― Baby! Yukine**

 **.**

.

.

Hiyori megap-megap ketika berada di garis monoton yang dilukis pada tanah lapang yang difungsikan sebagai garis _finish_. Ia capek _desu ne_.

Usai berlari untuk praktek, tentu saja lelah rasanya. Apalagi lari dari kenyataan. Butuh kuat iman dan mantap mental baik fisik maupun rohani.

"Iki Hiyori, 25 detik. Bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi, Hiyori? Ini hanya dua ratus meter."

 _Hanya dua ratus meter gundulmu._

"Hanya dua ratus meter gundulmu!" Hiyori meneriakkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tidak gundul! Yang gundul itu pembawa acara abu-abu!" Sanggah Yato, gak terima dikatai gundul ―padahal maksud Hiyori bukan itu.

"Sensei, lulusin aja gimana? Nilai pas juga gak apa-apa kok. Nanti aku kasih stik fullo deh." Hiyori nego, tahu makanan kesukaan guru olahraganya.

"Hm, okedeh!" Yato memberi nilai pas untuk Hiyori di lembar nilai praktikumnya.

Hiyori bernafas lega.

Sebenarnya, Hiyori mampu mencapai standar kelulusan meski pas-pasan. Kalau gak bisa dapet bagus ya dimepetin kkm lah biar bisa naik kelas. Ia menyatakan diri sebagai seorang garis keras penganut azas _'yang penting gak remidi'_ dalam hidupnya.

Namun, semalam Hiyori habis makan nasi padang di warung mpok Bishamon. Membuat pencernaannya bermasalah dan tak bertenaga di pagi hari. Ia pengen setor lagi.

Oh, kebelet, toh.

Yato-sensei, guru olahraga yang sebenarnya cakep dan baik hati ―sayangnya kere, bisa disogok pakai jajanan pula. Dompet aja gak punya. Sederhana alasannya, dia masih belum diangkat menjadi PNS. Alias guru honorer ―tidak tetap gaji dan juntrungannya, apalagi pasangan hidup, blah.

Tapi Yato-sensei selalu terlihat ceria karena dia sebenarnya bercita-cita jadi guru TK. Dia bisa nyasar ke SMA karena salah ngisi formulir pendaftaran guru tiga tahun lalu.

 _Bego._

.

.

Yato si guru olahraga sebuah SMA swasta lagi asik mancing di pinggir kali usai mengajar. Berharap dapat ikan gabus atau sapu-sapu sekedar pengisi perut. Loh? Bukankah gaji guru itu besar?

Ya, kalau udah tugas dinas dan diangkat jadi PNS emang gede duitnya, tapi kalau masih guru honoran? Ya cuma secuil. Beli sepotong _pizza_ aja kudu mikir seratus kali. Andalannya hanyalah nasi kucing di warung mpok Bishamon. Gunakan modal sekecil-kecilnya demi mendapat hasil yang sebesar-besarnya ―prinsip teguh yang dipegang Yato hingga maut memisahkan jiwa raga dari dunia fana. Yato hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil berkata "Hayati lelah, Kami-sama."

Yato masih menatap aliran air. Memandang kosong ke arah umpan yang tercelup sempurna dalam likuid itu.

Yato mendengar sebuah suara tangisan. Ia celingukan tapi objek tidak ada dimana-mana. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kardus yang hanyut dari arah hulu.

Ia teringat _anime_ yang biasa ia tonton. Dimana kardus biasanya berisi kucing yang _kawaii_. Berhubung Yato suka yang imut-imut walau tampangnya amit-amit, ―maka tanpa pikir panjang, Yato nyemplung ke sungai dan mengambilnya.

Yato kembali ke pinggir sungai. Mengangkat kardus dan meletakkannya ke tepi. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang bayi yang bergerak gelisah sambil menangis dalam balutan sarung mangga hahay.

Bayi itu berambut pirang ―Yato mau muntah saat teringat kardus itu sempat mengambang di kali―, dengan iris senjanya yang memukau. Yato ngecek bentar. Punya _belalai_ , sip ini laki-laki. Lalu ada sebuah gulungan kertas di dalam botol yang nyempil di pojokan kardus. Sambil berdehem, Yato pun membuka dan membacanya,

 _"Barangsiapa menemukan bayi di dalam kardus ini, tolong rawat ia sepenuh hati. Jika yang menemukan laki-laki, tolonglah jadi ayahnya. Begitu sebaliknya. Jika seorang perempuan yang menemukannya hendaklah ia menjadi ibu dari anak ini. Namun alangkah baiknya apabila seorang dari kaum adam dan hawa merawatnya bersama._

 _Tertanda,_

 _NN. Negeri Antah Berantah._

 _Nb : btw namanya Yukine."_

Yato swt gede.

Yato pun berbicara dengan pendapat bijak sepihaknya,

"Waduh, gimana nih? Kalau kupungut nanti dia gak punya ibu dan pendapatanku berkurang."

Jangkrik orkestra di pinggir kali, nyanyi lagu the kangcutters pakai _mic_ mini mereka,

 _"Biar kata mirip nenek sihir bagiku kau penyihir."_ ―lah, apa bedanya, coba? Dan tunggu, kenapa mereka bisa berbahasa bak _homo sapiens_?

Jangkrik pun berhenti karena tak kunjung mendapat receh. Emang dasar si Yato pelit.

Yato menjentikkan jari, mendapat sebuah wangsit dari pohon toge di dekatnya,

"Ah, aku tahu! Langsung lamar seorang perempuan untuk jadi ibunya saja!"

(Tersebutlah Yato dengan kemurahan hatinya bertekad untuk mencari kitab suci ke barat ―maksud saya mencari jodoh dunia akhirat)

 _Tapi, mencari cinta itu tidak semudah yang dikira, bukan?_

 **tamat atau...?**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

Hahahahahaa lagi galauuuuu sumvah saya galau berat nonton aragoto, mewek pas part suzuha aaa cewenya juhud muda2 kok pikun kasian suzuha sumvah aaa /kebanyakansumpahlu/ ya meski udah pernah baca di manga sih ―tapi kan di manga gaada suaranya kan ya jadi mungkin lebih berasa feelnya di anime gitu ya beda tipis lah :'v /iyainkenapa/ biarin dah ooc namanya juga penpik :'v tolong jangan bully panda karena ke ooc-an ini :"v cuma buat humor semata kok gak lebih :"v enakan dilanjut apa nyampe sini aja? Ahhh btw fandom noragami emang sepi ya aku syedih pake banget :" notis panda dong :" /jijique

thanks for read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hak Cipta : Adachitoka**  
 **Semua yang terjadi dalam fanfik ini hanya karangan author semata, apabila ada kesamaan nama,tempat, dan latar belakang mohon dimaafkan /ga**

.

.

.

.

Yato tahu dia bukan orang tajir. Maka itu dia rela menabung 5 yen per hari. Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit. Dan tak lupa, sedikit motivasi dari acara lawak kesayangannya;

 _Di sini gunung di sana gunung_

 _Di tengah-tengahnya pohon pepaya_

 _Kalau Yato sering menabung_

 _Pasti nanti bakal jadi kaya_

Yato bener, kan?

Baiklah, kehidupan Yato telah berubah drastis semenjak hadirnya seorang bayi dalam hidupnya. Bayi yang ditemukannya di kardus hanyut sejam lalu merengek-rengek gak jelas. Niat baik Yato perlahan terkikis oleh rasa jengkelnya.

"Diamlah, bayi! Atau kuhanyutkan kau ke sungai lagi!" Bisiknya mengancam. Bayi yang menurut surat wasiat diberi nama Yukine itu justru menangis semakin kencang.

Yato tidak tahu mengapa ia masih membawa kardus berisikan bayi itu. Ia juga belum pernah merawat anak kecil ―lha wong cita-cita jadi guru TK aja gak kesampean.

"Diam, nanti akan kubelikan kau susu, oke?" Yato tidak tahu bayi itu mengerti atau tidak, ia hanya merasa perlu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Ajaib, ia diam.

Yato berkedip dua kali.

Bayi itu diam!

Yato ngakak setan dalam hati. Gampang banget sih disogok.

 _Ngaca dulu dong mas._

Yato lalu membawa kardus itu menuju ke flat kecilnya. Ia senyum-senyum bahagia, berhasil menenangkan hati anak kecil ternyata membuatnya merasakan apa yang biasa orang sebut kemenangan.

"Yato, apa itu?"

 **Glek**

Yato menoleh disko, "D-Daikoku-san?"

"Coba tunjukkan padaku."

Oke guys. Kenalin, bapak ini bernama Daikoku. Badannya gede keker angker tinggi lagi; bikin Yato iri. _Totally_ serem kaya codet. Dia tetangga sekaligus pemilik hunian kecil ini.

Peraturan pertama untuk penghuni, jangan pernah membawa hewan.

Kedua, dilarang membawa orang asing tanpa seijin RT/RW setempat.

Nah, masalahnya Yukine itu bayi. Kalau masih oek oek gitu masuk kategori 'orang' atau tidak? Hanya Daikoku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Daikoku hampir saja melihat isi kardus bawaan Yato, sebelum,

"Yato-chaaaaaaannnn!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari-lari sambil membawa sekotak cokelat. Lihat saja wadah berbentuk kotak itu yang dihiasi dengan pita. Emangnya ini hari _Valentine_?

Biar kuceritakan. Namanya Kofuku. Dia adalah keponakan Daikoku-san. Perempuan itu sudah bekerja di kota sebelah sebagai ―eh? apa ya? Yang penting, Kofuku udah kerja intinya.

Yato langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan mengunci pintu.

"Yato-chaaaaaann! Sini sama kakakkk!"

 _Horror, men._

Yukine tertidur pulas di dalam kardus. Ah, melihat wajah damainya sedikit menyirnakan kekikiran Yato. Guru honorer itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat tubuh bayi bernama Yukine itu dan meletakkannya di kasurnya. Tadi ia menemukan beberapa _set_ pakaian di bawah tubuh Yukine yang dibungkus plastik beserta botol dot.

Yato swt.

Niat banget sih membuang Yukine.

Siapa juga yang ngehanyutin nih cebol? Padahal lucu gini.

Yukine menghisap jempolnya sendiri saat terlelap begitu. Apa dulu dirinya sewaktu jadi bayi juga begini, ya? Sayang dia gak punya album foto. Jaman dulu kan belum ada ponsel. Punya kamera aja enggak. Anak-anak jaman sekarang hidupnya enak, ya. Bisa sekolah dengan tenang, diperhatiin orang tua, punya hape, dapet pacar―

Ok, untuk sementara hapus bagian pacarnya.

Hidup dalam kemiskinan membuat Yato harus selalu berada di garis depan menghadapi jebakan betmen serta melalui rintangan benteng Takeshi sepanjang jalan kenangan menuju institusi pendidikan itu. Yato dulunya ada di panti asuhan yang kekurangan fulus. Ia pun mulai menjual kerikil dan menjadi loper koran untuk mendapat uang demi membayar SPP. Sisanya nanti untuk membeli jajan macam chiqi dan membagikannya pada anak panti yang lain. Sekolah saja ia harus mendaki gunung melewati lembah sambil membawa batu di atas kepalanya ketika hendak menyeberangi sungai agar tidak terbawa arus deras.

―tenang, kita masih di Jepang, bukan Afrika *)

Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak perlu dibahas. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, jangan diungkit. Ia sudah keluar dari panti karena tempat itu telah dibongkar beberapa tahun lalu. Teman-teman satu pantinya pun akhirnya menemukan jalan yang bernama kehidupan.

"Sepertinya membeli susu untukmu tidak buruk."

Yato mulai belajar ikhlas merelakan tabungannya.

.

.

* * *

Hiyori berpisah dengan Ami di pertigaan. Fyuuh, sudah jam tujuh malam. Salahkan Kazuma-sensei yang memberi tugas bak puncak Everest. Tapi, Hiyori menyukai cara mengajar ala Kazuma-sensei. Beliau ramah, baik hati, dan tidak sombong. Ah, coba kalau Kazuma-sensei gak pake kacamata, pasti gantengnya _plus-plus_. Gak, bukannya Hiyori ngefans atau apa, tapi itu fakta.

Hiyori menepuk jidatnya sendiri kala teringat sesuatu.

"AH! STIK FULLO!"

Hiyori berlari dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ ke minimarket terdekat. Nyaris saja ia lupa dengan 'suap praktikum olahraga'. Kalau sampai gak dikasih besok, dia gak tahu apakah Yato-sensei masih bisa disogok lain waktu.

Jangan contoh murid seperti ini, tolong.

.

* * *

Buruk.

Kenapa ada mpok Bishamon di minimarket?! Dia gak jagain warung nasi padangnya?!

Yato masih menatap mpok Bishamon dari kaca luar _minimarket_. Yato belum masuk.

Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi, membeli susu bayi di saat semua orang tahu kau itu jomblo ―semoga bukan― abadi, tidakkah mereka akan menginterogasimu? Menanyai dan ini dan itu, lalu dikira telah menananini anak orang dan lebih parahnya kau dikira menculik anak orang kaya lalu menelpon pihak orang tua sambil cekakakan ngancem lewat telpon. Hahahaha.

Yato mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Mungkin jika ia menunggu mpok Bishamon keluar bersama ibu-ibu teman arisannya di PKK semua akan kondusif ― _tunggu, jadi Yato juga ikut arisan?_

Tapi, mereka kayanya bakal lama deh. Fyi, sekali ibu-ibu belanja, dua jam pun takkan terasa karena belanjanya sambil ngerumpi, _no secret_.

"Hahh..hahh.."

Yato noleh, melihat seorang gadis remaja di sebelahnya ngos-ngosan kaya abis dikejar banci taman lawang. Yato sekejap mengenalinya dari seragam dan syal romantisnya.

"Iki-san?"

Hiyori yang ganti menoleh. Oh, sungguh klise acara berpandang-pandangan yang dibuat slow motion ini. Yato mempunyai ide. Ia memegang bahu Hiyori dan memasang _puppy eyes_ terampuhnya. Biarlah harga diri jatuh di depan murid sendiri, asal jangan sama warga satu distriknya; terutama ibu-ibu.

Ingat kawan, gosip itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan ―by Yato.

"Tolong belikan aku sekotak susu bayi."

Hiyori kedip-kedip heran. Masih mencerna kalimat Yato barusan.

Tolong.

Belikan.

Aku.

Sekotak.

Susu.

Bayi.

.

..

...

BAYI ?!

Jangan-jangan, Yato-sensei―

Hiyori menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Asumsinya melesat bak komet Halley. Meluncur dengan cepatnya.

"Yato-san? Iki-san?"

Seorang bergabung lagi dalam momen tak terduga itu. Pria berkacamata datang dari arah lain dan berhenti sebentar saat melihat Yato dan Hiyori.

"Kazuma? Ngapain? Mau belanja? Hm?" Yato menaik-naikkan alisnya. Kampret, mengapa Kazuma datang di saat yang tidak tepat, hah? Yato harus menyingkirkannya segera.

"Ah, tadi Veena mengirimiku pesan untuk menjemputnya."

Hiyori yang gak mudeng di sini. Veena itu siapa? Terus kenapa Kazuma-sensei juga ada di sini?

( Hiyori hanya tahu wanita penjual nasi padang itu bernama Bishamon )

"Heh? Kenapa kalian tidak segera menikah saja? Kan kalian sering bersama, nurufufufu." Yato cengar-cengir. Kazuma membetulkan letak bingkai kacamatanya,

"Yato-san, sudah kukatakan aku tidak―"

"Kazuma!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari mpok Bishamon yang baru aja keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa dua plastik besar.

Kazuma tampak gugup, dia hanya berkata, "Hai, Veena."

Hiyori baru konek setelah sekian lama berpikir keras Veena itu siapa. _Apa itu nama samaran mpok Bishamon? Jadi, Kazuma-sensei dan mpok Bishamon..._

Hiyori menutup mulut makin rapet.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kazuma?"

'Pembohong' batin Yato.

"Aku..kebetulan melihat Yato-san dan Iki-san di sini.." _Cih, munafik kau Kazuma. Pakai berkelit segala._

"Lalu, kau sedang apa Yato? Iki-san?" Atensi Bishamon teralih pada Yato, pelanggan setianya di warung. Lalu menurun pada Hiyori.

Hiyori kelagapan menjawab. Dijauhkan tangan dari mulutnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia jawab? Tidak mungkin kan ia menjawab _"Aku datang ke minimarket untuk membeli fullo demi membayar suap tadi pagi, teehee!"_

 _Teehee_ ndasmu.

Hiyori berpikir keras. Tapi ia kehabisan kata, panik harus beralasan apa.

Apa...yang harus ia jawab?

"Ya-Yato-sensei..."

Kazuma dan Bishamon menunggu perkataan Hiyori selanjutnya. Yato ngorek kuping, ada laron masuk tadi.

Hiyori menelan ludah, ini pilihan terbaik demi menghindari masalah konspirasi stik fullonya.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan pada yang lain.

"Yato-sensei ingin membeli susu ba―"

Yato mendadak konek, menarik ujung syal Hiyori sekencang tajam pada salah satu siswinya itu. _Kampret lo curut._

"A-akhhh.." Hiyori tercekik. Lehernya sakit bukan main. _Gue sumpahin Yato-sensei gak bakal diangkat jadi PNS._

"Jaa! Kami ada urusan!" Yato membawa Hiyori ke tempat lain, meninggalkan Kazuma dan Bishamon yang melempar pandangan tanya.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung_**

* * *

 ** _balesan review_**

 **Aia Masanina** : yoo ini udah lanjut hei kamu jangan mager temenin gue 8'(( /narikAia-san  
 **QiYamiharu** : udah ni..shojiki shoginya masi progress haha/buntuide  
 **Kuromaki101 :** okesip ini udah lanjut  
 **moronsfr** : saya juga mau 8'DDD /nyarifullo  
 **reycchi** : ini udah lanjut eakk trims  
 **Tiramisu-chan30** : okok, udah nih semoga menikmati  
 **AyakaMirune** : TADAAAA INI LANJUTANNYA/tereak  
 **mieko yumeishi** : thanks udah mampir eaa, salam, sainganmu/ga  
 **Frazka 15** : jangan gitu dong gajinya aja seret doain dipecat sekalian/kejem  
 **Yamashita Aruka** : sebagai mantan siswa, panda tuurt merasakan hal yang sama 8"DDD terimakasih sudah membaca~!

 ** _._**

* * *

*) itu beneran terjadi, di Afrika kalau mau nyebrang sungai pake batu biar gak anyut badannya.

Hahahahaha seiring berlalu bergulirnya waktu membuka rahasya di antara kita~ #1000KoinUntukYato #RecehILoveIt

Maaf garing banget ahhhh aku gak tau mau nulis apa jarang lagi liat acara lawak ukh ;;w;; #nanges

semoga gak mengecewakan #yha

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

Yato membawa Hiyori ke gang kelinci. Dilepaskan tarikan pada syal Hiyori hingga gadis itu terbatuk-batuk tidak elit.

"Apa sih Yato-sen―"

Hiyori ditahan. Skak mat. Lengan Yato memerangkapnya di antara tembok bata. Seekor kucing lewat dengan senang hati menjadi saksi pose legendaris yang dijuluki kabe-don itu. Dikibaskan ekor, menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Iki-san, mari kita buat kesepakatan." Yato menatapnya intens, biar keliatan keurenth.

Hiyori tergagap, "K-ke-ke..kesepakatan apa?"

Yato malah terlihat bingung.

"Hm..bagaimana mengatakannya, ya..." Laki-laki itu menahan dagu. Ia berusaha memikirkan kata yang tepat. Setelah dirasa ketemu, ia mengucapkannya ;sebait kalimat ambigu.

"Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari bayiku?"

Ilustrasi petir menggelegar hebat di belakang Hiyori.

(Yato bingung harus bilang Yukine itu siapanya. Namanya juga nemu di kali.)

Bodo amat mau guru atau apa. Hiyori tahu Yato itu humoris, tapi bercandanya sangat keterlaluan dan dapat dikategorikan pelecehan. Daripada menampar klise seperti adegan sinetron negeri tetangga yang ramai _selfie_ di tempat teroris beraksi, ―Hiyori langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya,

"Jungle Savate!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yato Cari Jodoh**

 **Hak cipta : Adachitoka**

 **Yang nulis cerita : Panda Dayo**

 **Genre dan rated sudah tercantum**

 **Warn : ooc, au. Slight Yatori (#yha) semua ini diperlukan demi komedi .o.**

 **Tidak suka jangan baca. Buat yang suka,**

 **~Happy Reading!~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yato terbangun dari tidurnya dengan malas. Kelopaknya masih terasa berat, apalagi dengan linu sendi di sekujur tubuhnya akibat menerima serangan maut ―secara literal― dari salah satu murid didiknya semalam. Kalau saja ia tak ingat harus mencari uang walau berprofesi sebagai guru honorer ―terlebih saat ada bayi yang datang pada hidupnya.

 _Hng? Bayi?_

Yato menoleh, mendapati bayi itu tampak tertidur pulas setelah ia belikan susu semalam. Yato tidak tahu cara membuat susu bayi yang benar, jadi ia kira-kira saja. Untung bayi itu tidu―

"Oeeekkk..." Saat bayi itu membuka mata, ia langsung menangis. Yato langsung membekap wajah si bayi dengan bantal terdekat.

"Berisik!" Gerutunya. Ayolah pagi-pagi telinganya harus ternodai. Kami-sama, kuatkanlah hati hamba-Mu ini.

Tunggu kalau bayi ini mampus karena kehabisan nafas gimana? Ia malah akan dicurigai sebagai sindikat perdagangan bayi yang marak akhir-akhir ini.

 _Perdagangan?_

Yato menjentikkan jari. _Fantastic!_

"Aku akan menjual bayi ini!" Dimanapun dan kapanpun, pikiran Yato tak akan jauh-jauh dari uang.

Tolong, jangan dicontoh karena ini hanya fiksi belaka.

Yato melepaskan bantal dari Yukine. Saat bayi itu bersiap menangis kembali, Yato keburu menjejalinya dengan botol sisa susu semalam.

"Hm...kira-kira kujual berapa ya.." Yato sibuk mengkhayal total pendapatan apabila menjual bayi yang lucu nan sehat seperti Yukine. Apalagi, Yukine itu laki-laki, pasti harganya tinggi di pasar gelap.

"Akh! Tapi bagaimana aku menjualnya?!" Selama ini Yato hidup di jalan yang lurus dan benar, tidak punya kenalan yang berhubungan dengan hal semacam itu. Yato kan anak soleh, rajin beribadah, dan gemar menabung. Ah, masa.

Yato bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Yukine yang memejamkan mata menikmati susunya. Kekhawatiran terbesar Yato bukan masalah membesarkannya atau apa, namun bagaimana ia akan mendaftarkan Yukine jika bayi itu sudah saatnya menempuh pendidikan usia dini? Untuk mendaftar sekolah, diperlukan akta kelahiran dari pernikahan yang sah secara hukum ―kalau Yato sih bikinnya massal sama anak-anak panti tempat tinggalnya dulu. Nama pun adalah sepenuhnya karangan mbah Iwami sang pemilik panti. Itu sebabnya ia tidak mempunyai marga. Yato teringat kisah pilunya saat berangkat sekolah, jangan sampai Yukine mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

 _Tunggu, bukannya Yato mau menjual Yukine, ya?_

Ah, sudahlah! Ia harus berangkat kerja! Tapi, bagaimana ini? Ia harus meninggalkan Yukine sendirian di flatnya? Apa ia harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengasuhnya?

Geleng-geleng! Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu ia membawa bayi ini ―hampir kepergok sih iya sama Daikoku.

Kira-kira, siapa yang mau merawat Yukine tanpa mengharap imbalan apapun demi mengurangi defisit keuangannya makin menjadi dan tidak membocorkan informasi?

Yato tersentak. Ia lalu terbahak. Benar juga! Ia akan menghubungi mantan teman satu pantinya, Hiiro. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas dan menelpon kontak temannya. Temannya itu bekerja sebagai akuntan publik dan terkadang mengunjunginya di akhir bulan membawa persediaan makanan untuk Yato. Ah, mempunyai teman rasanya begitu indah~

Temen apa temen.

 _"Halo, Yato-san? Ada apa? Kau kekurangan makanan?" Si penerima panggilan mendahuluinya berbicara._

Yato menangis imajiner. Semenyedihkan itukah kehidupannya di mata Hiiro? Tapi, bener juga sih.

"Begini, Hiiro. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Aku menemukan seorang anak ―maksudku bayi. Aku bingung bagaimana merawatnya karena aku juga harus bekerja." Jelas Yato jujur ―yah dengan pengurangan ia sempat berpikir untuk menjualnya.

 _"Kenapa tidak kau jual saja? Kau akan kerepotan, kan?"_

Yato menganga. Ini Hiiro bisa membaca pikirannya atau apa? Bagaimana kalau Hiiro sekarang jadi cenayang dan bisa mengetahui segala kegiatannya termasuk aktivitas nyabunnya? Oke, lupakan yang terakhir tadi.

"Hi-Hiiro, maksudku―" Yato belum sempat berkomentar saat Hiiro menjedanya.

 _"Aku punya teman yang bekerja di pasar gelap. Kirimkan fotonya lewat e-mailku dan aku akan mengusahakan harga tertinggi. Semua uangnya untukmu saja."_

Hiiro, is that you?

Yato terdiam beberapa saat.

Benar juga. Mengapa ia harus mengurus bayi yang tak diketahui asalnya dan repot-repot memikirkan masa depannya? Bayi itu toh bukan siapa-siapanya.

"B-baiklah. Akan kukirim nanti fotonya."

 _"Dua minggu lagi."_ Ujar Hiiro sebelum memutus panggilan.

Dua minggu. Yato harus bisa mempertahankan bayi itu hanya dalam dua minggu bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula, ia juga butuh uang untuk ditabung.

Yato menatap bayi itu yang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Dua minggu lagi, dan ia akan kembali pada kehidupan normalnya.

Ia mengarahkan jemari pada fitur kamera di ponselnya. Dipotretnya Yukine yang sedang tertidur dan mengirimkannya pada e-mail Hiiro.

"Maaf, Yukine."

.

.

Hiyori celingukan begitu tiba di ambang pintu ruang guru. Susah payah ia bangun pagi demi menyelamatkan jatah nilai. Ia mendekap sekotak fullo untuk diletakkan di atas meja Yato-sensei. Meskipun ia menghajar guru itu semalam, Hiyori bukanlah pribadi yang tak tahu balas budi. Meski caranya salah, sih.

Hiyori berjingkat perlahan. Meja Yato ada di sudut kiri paling belakang. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya memasuki kantor, ia berjalan cepat menuju meja guru olahraganya itu dan meletakkan sekotak fullo di lacinya.

 ** _Mission completed!_**

"Hohoho, Kazuma kapan kamu nikah?"

Hiyori terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan diri di bawah kolong meja Yato.

"Mayu-san! Sudah kukatakan aku belum memikirkannya!"

"Jangan lama-lama lho, nanti kamu dikira LGBT." Yang bernama Mayu terkekeh. Kazuma hanya melirik kesal, tapi tak membalasnya. Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada usainya percakapan ini.

Hiyori mengenali suara guru matematika ―Kazuma― dan guru Bahasa Jepang ―Mayu―nya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk melihat situasi. Ia tidak pernah tahu Kazuma-sensei berangkat sepagi ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?! Sial, harusnya ia tak sembunyi dan bilang saja sedang mengembalikan buku materi yang dipinjamkan Yato; alibi yang bagus dan baru ia pikirkan sekarang. Aaahh! Hiyori mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi.

"Oh, Yato! Selamat pagi!" Mayu menyapa seseorang lagi. Hiyori berkeringat dingin. Apalagi sekarang? Yato-sensei sudah datang? Kalau ia ketahuan..

"Siapa anak kecil itu, Yato-san?" Kali ini suara Kazuma yang terdengar.

Yato terkekeh sembari menunjukkan Yukine, "Dia anak temanku. Aku dititipi selama dua minggu." Yato melompat girang dalam hati setelah memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar tidak meninggalkan Yukine di _flat_ nya. Untung tadi Daikoku sedang tidak ada. Ibu-ibu lagi belanja ke pasar. Mpok Bishamon masih molor karena belum buka warungnya. Untuk sementara dia aman dari bisikan tetangga. Bisa berabe lah kalau ketahuan membawa bayi hasil temuan.

 _Lalu kenapa kau justru memicu gosip baru di tempat kerjamu?!_

"Kukira dia anakmu." Kazuma membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mana mungkin Yato punya anak? Jangankan istri, pacar aja gak punya." Timpal Mayu.

 **JLEB. JLEB. JLEB.**

Itu sfx kokoro Yato yang tertusuk. Benar-benar si Mayu itu, mulutnya seperti tidak ada filter. Kalau dia bukan wanita, Yato pasti sudah menghajarnya tadi. Padahal dia sendiri juga jomblo tapi ngatain orang mulu kerjaannya.

A-anak?

Hiyori sedikit mengintip dengan menyembulkan kepala, hanya untuk melihat Yato menggendong seorang bayi dalam dekapannya dan sedang berbicara pada Kazuma-sensei dan Mayu-sensei yang sedikit jauh darinya. Begitu mungil dan pas dipeluk, apalagi helai pirangnya yang tampak lembut. Tidak berlama-lama, Hiyori menurunkan kepalanya kembali. Ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam otomatis terputar dengan sendiri. Jadi, waktu Yato meminta bantuannya membelikan susu bayi, itu untuk anak temannya? Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan 'bayiku' ?

Iki Hiyori, tujuh belas tahun, berjanji dalam hati akan mengusut masalah ini hingga ke akarnya; kalau tak ada akar rotanpun jadi. Hiyori akan membentuk tim penyelidik, melakukan pengintaian, dan investigasi.

"Yah, hari ini aku hanya mengajar kelas 1-C, jadi aku akan meninggalkannya di kursiku sebentar. Kalau dia menangis kasih saja susu, aku tadi membeli banyak botol untuknya sebelum kemari."

Mayu dan Kazuma memandang heran.

"Yato-san, kau―" Kazuma yang pertama, diteruskan oleh Mayu.

"―merelakan tabunganmu untuknya?"

AC berhembus kencang.

Emang aneh ya kalau Yato memakai uangnya demi bayi ini. Rekan kerja Yato mengenalinya sebagai orang paling hemat dan irit. Kata teman kerjanya, Yato kebanyakan nonton kartun yang ada kepiting kikirnya. Padahal aslinya mah begitu. Yato tidak akan menggunakan uangnya kecuali kepepet.

Tenang, Yato! Dalam dua minggu semua modal ini akan kembali padamu! Ini yang namanya air susu dibalas kolam uang! Huahahahahaha!

 _―_ _perumpamaan macam apa itu?_

"Ah, sebentar. Aku akan meletakkan Yukine." Kata Yato sembari berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Hee?! Namanya bagus." Mayu cemburu mengapa nama bayi itu bisa terdengar keren.

"Jika aku tidak mengajar, akan kuusahakan mengawasinya. Aku juga akan bilang pada kepala sekolah―" Kazuma belum selesai saat Yato menyela perkataannya.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan pada Tenjin bodoh itu!" Protes Yato.

Hiyori masih berdiam diri ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Gawat! Jangan-jangan Yato-sensei!

Ah, benar saja. Hiyori dapat melihat celana olahraga gurunya itu di hadapannya walau masih sedikit terhalang kaki meja.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Yato-san?"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau diceramahi si tua bangke it―"

Yukine yang sedari tadi digendong Yato dan hendak diletakkan di kursi mendadak menangis keras.

"Ooeekk―!"

"Isshh, diam! Akan aku ambilkan susu!" Yato meletakkannya sebentar di meja kerja. Tas selempangnya ia buka dan mengambil sebotol susu untuk meredakan tangisan Yukine.

"Yato-san! Lihat, kau tidak becus mengurusnya!" Mayu jadi geregetan sendiri. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri Yato untuk membantu menenangkan si bayi. Ia kan juga pengen peluk-peluk Yukine yang oenyoeh. Kazuma juga sedikit panik dan mengikuti Mayu di belakang.

Yato menyodorkan sebotol susu pada Yukine. Yukine terdiam sebentar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi, ia malah menepis botol susu yang diberikan Yato hingga jatuh menggelinding ke bawah meja.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak tahu kau maunya apa!" Yato gagal paham. Semalam bayi ini baik-baik saja ketika diberi susu. Kenapa sekarang malah rewel, sih?!

Mayu mengambil alih dengan menggendongnya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya guna menenangkan, tapi Yukine masih menangis.

"Yu-ki-ne a-anak ba-ik~" Mayu sedikit _sing a song_. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Aduh, Yato-san...mana mainan Yukine?"

"Hah, mainan?" Yato malah kedip-kedip gaje.

"Biasanya bayi akan diam jika memainkan sesuatu ―menurut buku yang kubaca." Ujar Kazuma mencoba menjernihkan suasana. _Kazuma, kamu ngapain baca buku begituan? Kebelet kawin, ya?_

Yato mengingat-ingat lagi. Yang ada di kardus itu cuma surat wasiat, beberapa setel pakaian bayi, dan juga lilin ―btw itu lilin buat apaan ya?

"Gak ada."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, hubungi temanmu itu!" Seru Mayu sembari berusaha menenangkan Yukine. Yato kelagapan. Gawat, jika kebohongannya terbongkar di sini, ia benar-benar akan dikira bagian dari sindikat perdagangan bayi. Hampir, sih.

"E-eh ano..itu...dia sibuk jadi tak bisa dihubungi."

Kazuma menyipit curiga.

"Yato-san...apakah dia benar-benar anak dari temanmu?"

Mengapa harus dua minggu lagi Hiiro baru bisa mengabarinya?! Sial! _Hiiro, tolong aku_ , Yato tak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Ternyata keputusan membawa Yukine ke sekolah adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

 _Kamunya sih bego kok diterusin_.

"Be-benar, kok." Yato melirik ke samping, tidak berani menatap Kazuma yang tiba-tiba jadi mode investigasi. _Hueee._

"A-akan kuambil botolnya, sebentar."

Yato menundukkan setengah badan. Tangan kiri menumpu pinggiran meja, dan pinggang ke atas mencari sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sementara Hiyori tidak tahu kapan dirinya akan keluar dari sini karena suasana semakin ramai. Ia hanya berdoa agar tak seorangpun menotis diriny―

"Hiyori?"

Doanya terputus di tengah jalan, sepertinya. Di saat netranya bertatapan dengan sepasang safir yang familiar. Guru olahraganya cuma masang tablo saat bertatapan muka dengannya di bawah kolong meja. Mendadak lagu _Koimiligaya~koimiligaya~_ terdengar entah darimana. Diiringi bunga-bunga bermekaran, cie yang lagi kepikiran.

"Yato-sen..sei?" Tanya sang remaja putri. Ia bahkan tak berkedip melihat Yato yang juga menatapnya intens.

"Kau...kenapa kau di sini?" Bisiknya.

Hiyori mendadak _doki-doki_ ―gugup maksudnya. _Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku_ , batin Hiyori nelangsa.

"St...sti..k..." Hiyori makin memelankan suaranya. Membuat Yato terpaksa mendekat ke arahnya karena tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas..

"Hah? Apa?"

"Yato! Keluarkan semua isi tasmu!"

Yukine dialihkan pada Kazuma. Mayu menarik tas selempang Yato sedikit kasar, mencari apa kiranya yang dapat menenangkan anak ini. Sayang, dia tak mendapat apapun kecuali lima botol susu dan...dompet Yato.

Mayu membuka dompet Yato. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia mengambil satu-satunya lembar uang bernilai sepuluh ribu yen dan menunjukannya pada Yukine.

"Yukine~ lihat sini~" Mayu mengayunkan helai nominal tersebut.

Yukine menoleh dan perlahan tangisannya terhenti. Matanya lalu berbinar. Tangannya hendak meraih uang itu.

"Aaa! Aaa!" Yukine masih berusaha mendapatkannya.

 _'Aku tidak yakin ini anak temannya.'_ Pikiran Kazuma dan Hiiro mendadak jadi satu. Jangan-jangan, dekat dengan Yato akan membuatmu jadi seorang mata duitan? Bayi ini sudah seperti Yato KW saja jika begini.

Mayu hendak bertanya pada Yato soal memakai uangnya sebentar untuk dipakai mainan, namun tanpa sadar ia membuat Yato yang tengah mencari botol di kolong meja jadi terjatuh karena posisinya yang setengah menungging begitu.

 **BRUKK**

Mayu menyadari suara yang cukup keras. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada guru honorer itu, "Yato, maaf! Aku tidak senga―"

Pemandangan yang dilihat Mayu; Yato menindih seorang murid perempuan di kolong meja. Diketahui dari seragam si murid.

Yato kebingungan sendiri mengapa ia terjatuh. Segera ia tersadar tengah menindih salah satu siswinya.

"M-maaf, Hiyori.." Gumamnya. Kepalanya rada pusing. Duh ini kenapa lagi. Siapa sih yang membuatnya terjatuh? Untunglah botol susu Yukine berhasil ditemukan.

"Ya-Yato-sen..sei?" Hiyori memerah.

"Yato, jelaskan padaku!" Suara Mayu di belakang Yato membuat lelaki itu bergidik ngeri. Yato menoleh dan mendapati Mayu menatapnya garang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah sana?"

Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat!

* * *

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

 **A/N** : aduh maaf lama apdet uhuhu kuliah baru mulai lagi dan mumpung dosen saya ada yang pergi ke Jepang jadi ada sedikit kosong cuma modal wifi kampus apdetnya hahahaha yang gak ngeship Yatori semoga gak gondokan ngebaca chappie ini~heuheuuu~kan udah ada di warning atas*nunjuk2*

Dan ini sengaja dipanjangin sebagai penebusan dosa #gitu

Jangan lupa notis saya dong #murahan

Akhir2 ini kurang asupan humor jadi mohon maaf apabila tidak memuaskan karena saya tidak cukup berpengalaman /melenceng/ dan mungkin akan lebih condong ke drama untuk chapter2 depan uvu #nangesh

* * *

 **Balasan review :**

 **Marikka Kenullia** : wah seneng deh ada yang menikmati fik gajelas ini makasih ya sudah menyempatkan baca dan meninggalkan jejak *senyum sejuta watt

 **Yamashita Aruka** : berarti situ salah nyetel lagu #dicekek

Hahahaha gatau enak aja jadiin Bisha mpok-mpok (?) penjual nasi padang.

Oh suka KazuBisha? Saya juga hahahaha tapi entaran deh bikin fik baru lagi wwwww

(Entah kenapa panda merasa ngeri ada kalimat cuci otak ;;w;; saya ga merasa nyuci otak anda, sungguh/bersimpuh)

 **Tiramisu-chan30** : yosh ini sudah lanjut ya makasih sudah jejak ;;;;

 **Reycchi** : iyasih soalnya kayanya humornya lebih pol kalo ooc sekalian #dipendem# semoga chappie ini juga cukup dosis humor...hueee /takud

 **Ryuki Ayanami** : duuhh jangan ingatkan diriku pada Suzuha jadinya baper kann ;;;; hahaha padahal menurut saya komedinya keterlaluan #yha syukur bisa dinikmatin eaa jejak lagi dong kan uda lanjut /dikepret

 **Akaihime** : semoga chappie ini juga bisa meredakan stresmu (lagi) #iyain

 **Frazka15** : hahaha ga login juga gpp saya menerima dengan ikhlas ;;;; baca doang juga panda udah seneng kok ehehehe makasih ya masih mau baca T^T semoga masi ngakak ya...semoga..btw kok kesannya Kazu itu seleranya janda ya #OHOK #bukan

Iya aku juga setia menunggu Yato jadi kaya, tapi entah kapan. Pokonya kalo dia tajir aku minta persenan karena berkontribusi nyumbang kepopuleran di arsip Noragami Indo #maksa

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jika sempat silahkan jejaknya eaaa #gelarredcarpet

(Btw di sini pada ngikutin manga-nya, kan? Itu gimana terusan kok gitu sih /nyanyi)

Thanks for read!

Tukang nyampah,

siluman panda


	4. Chapter 4

"Yato, jelaskan padaku tindakan pelecehan ini."

Yato dan Hiyori, kini keduanya duduk manis bersisian dengan kepala menunduk. Sementara Mayu dan Kazuma berdiri di depan mereka. Mayu berinisiatif membawa mereka ke halaman belakang, sebelum ketahuan oleh guru lain. Hiyori ingin menyangkal, tapi tak bisa. Kalau kebenaran terungkap, dirinya yang dalam bahaya.

Murid kampret.

"Demi Dewa WC se-alam semesta, Kazuma. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Yato mulai menangis ―tentu membela diri. Dia gak merasa salah, kok. Pedih sekali rasanya dituduh yang bukan bukan, hatinya jadi lecet.

"Yato, 28 tahun. Guru olahraga honorer, kere, suka berhutang dan jones. Tersangka utama tiap kasus pencurian sabun dari rumah Kazuma, kini melakukan pelecehan terhadap seorang siswi." Mayu membuka sebuah buku catatan seorang Yato berisikan riwayat hidup―aib― dari orang di depannya. Mayu lalu menatap Yato penuh intimidasi.

Yato pucet.

"Dengan ini, maka Yato-san mendapat hukuman tidak akan dapat snack fullo saat rapat guru." Kazuma membenahi letak kacamatanya, di mana bagian ujungnya mendadak bersinar. Yato memegang kepalanya sendiri karena frustrasi,

"TIDAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yato Cari Jodoh**

 **Hak Cipta : Adachitoka**

 **Peminjaman karakter oleh Panda Dayo**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Slight YatoBisha. (Gantian okayyy)**

* * *

.

.

.

"M-maaf, Yato-sensei, aku cuma mau memberi stik fullo sesuai janjiku kemarin. Aku letakkan di meja guru saja, karena tidak tahu rumah sensei."

Di koridor yang sepi, mereka kini berada. Yato masih tersedu-sedu. Ingusnya yang berwarna hijau sampai mengalir turun dari lubang harta karun miliknya.

"Ti-tidak apa, hiks. Aku harus kuat...hiks..aku laki-laki.." Yato mengusap titik air mata kesengsaraannya. Laki-laki harus setrong dan tidak boleh menaruh dendam terhadap sesama umat, pesan mbah Iwami dahulu kala untuk anak-anak panti.

Hiyori kasihan, tapi jijik di saat bersamaan. Hiyori tersentak, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Hiyori sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap Yato dengan jelas.

"Dan apa itu anakku?" Yato kembali ceria dengan kilau-kilau di sekelilingnya.

 _Boleh gak Hiyori nyekek orang ini?_

"Bayi yang dibawa Yato-sensei itu...sebenarnya anak siapa?" Hiyori kepo.

Yato pucet (2)

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba? Ah, maaf aku harus mengajar! Adios!" Yato melambai sebelum berlari secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Hiyori dan seringaiannya.

"Detektif Iki Hiyori akan menguak semua misteri ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, namanya Yukine."

Mayu masih menatap bayi pirang yang diletakkan di meja kerja Yato itu. Ia mengamati tiap senti dengan teliti. Tampangnya sih tidak mirip, tapi sifat mata duitannya sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Aku yakin Yato menculik anak seseorang." Geram Kazuma.

"Bukannya kau ada jadwal mengajar, Kazuma-san?"

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan anak kecil seperti Yukine seorang diri! Bu-bukannya aku tertarik atau apa, ya! Hmph."

Dasar cowok tsundere, batin Mayu.

"Aaa!" Bayi itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, seakan minta digendong. Mayu berbinar seketika dan merentangkan tangan untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi sebelum fantasi indah itu terjadi, Mayu mendapati matanya jadi buram seketika.

Yukine meludahi wajahnya.

"Bayi sialan!" Mayu hendak melempar tubuh kecil itu kalau tidak ditahan Kazuma.

"Mayu-san! Istighfar! Nyebut!"

Sekarang ia semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah anaknya Yato. Tapi, kenapa rambutnya pirang, ya?

Otak Mayu berputar cepat.

"AHAA! Aku tahu sekarang, Kazuma." Mayu berhenti bergerak dan justru mengulum senyum misterius.

"Tentang?" Heran Kazuma.

"Kalau benar ini anak Yato-san, darimana rambut pirangnya berasal?"

Iya, ya. Rambutnya Yato kan asli item, dan gak mungkin bayi ini pirangnya dibuat-buat mengingat Yato pelit dunia akhirat. Kalaupun ada, pasti ia akan menabungnya. Tapi, pastilah wanita yang ia nananini berambut sama dengan Yukine jika demikian. Hasil dari kromosom X dan kromosom Y tidak rumit bila baik-baik dipikirkan. Perkataan Mayu memang masuk akal.

Kazuma menerka-nerka dalam hati sebelum disuarakan, "Bule?"

Tapi, bule mana yang mau sama cowok buluk begitu? Kere lagi. Sama sekali tidak cerah masa depannya.

Mayu menggeleng. Menaikkan satu alis sambil melirik penuh arti.

"Satu-satunya wanita berambut pirang di wilayah ini."

 _Loading 1%_

 _Loading 15%_

 _Loading 37%_

 **Internal server error.**

 **404 not found.**

Hati Kazuma mendadak remuk seukuran mikroskopis dan pecahannya berserakan ke mana-mana. Ia bukanlah orang lemot bila menyangkut clue personal. Pria itu berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan katakan―" _semoga ini hanya mimpi_ , "―Veena?"

Tak lama kemudian, Yato masuk ke ruang guru dan memanggil Yukine.

"Yukine~"

Kazuma melirik tajam. Mayu memasang pose tinju, membuat Yato bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"A―apa?" Apa mereka tahu kalau selama ini Yato yang mencuri jatah snack mereka tiap kali ada rapat guru?

"Ikut kami. Sekarang."

Yato tak dapat menolak ketika kedua lengannya dicengkeram erat. Ia diseret ke arah jendela ruang guru yang terbuka lebar.

"Maksudnya apa?!"

"Jangan coba-coba bodohi kami karena kami sudah tahu kebenarannya." Sinis Mayu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Yato-san. Kupikir selama ini aku menghormatimu, tapi..."

"KALIAN BICARA APA?!" Yato meronta melihat ke arah bawah. Gile aja, ruang guru di lantai tiga. Kalau dia dilempar dari sini, tubuhnya bakal hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jujurlah, Yato. Kau sudah menananini mpok Bisha, bukan?" Mayu meremat lengan Yato kuat-kuat.

"Adaw! Enggak!" Lengan Yato yang jadi korban rasanya nyut-nyutan. Sakit, qaqa...

"Bisakah kita lempar Yato-san sekarang, Mayu-san?" Kazuma tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Time out! Time out! Aku tidak mengerti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mpok Bishamon di distrik Regalia. Wajahnya cantik, bodinya bak gitar spanyol dan punya _aset_ gede, pasti populer di kalangan lelaki. Dia adalah pemilik warung nasi padang satu-satunya di wilayah itu. Harga menunya cukup ekonomis dan terjangkau, wajar saja bila menganggap Yato suka mampir ke sana karena faktor biaya.

Dan sekarang, usai jam kerja tepat di pukul tiga sore, Yato diiringi -diseret dan diikat seluruh tubuh- oleh Mayu dan Kazuma ke warung penjual bohay yang satu itu. Sementara Yukine berada dalam gendongan Mayu dan Kazuma yang bertugas menyeret raga guru olahraga itu.

Yato adalah korban sebenarnya di sini, tolong.

Warga distrik Regalia yang kebetulan melihat sama sekali tak merasa kasihan, mereka mengira Yato belum bayar hutang seperti biasa.

 _'Aku benci kalian semua! Hiiro, muncullah sekarang, kumohon!'_ Seru Yato dalam hati.

Pintu digeser. Kala itu warung nasi padang mpok Bishamon hampir tutup dan sepi. Mpok Bishamon terlihat sedang beres-beres sisa perabotan makan yang belum dicuci.

"Kazuma? Mayu-san? Ada ap-"

 _SIIIIIING_

Mata Bishamon berubah merah kala melihat Yato.

"Hutangmu, Yato-san. Tiga belas ribu yen."

Gledek imajiner menggelegar hebat di belakang Yato.

Sebenarnya Yato biasa membeli paket hemat di warung ini berupa nasi, tempe, dan telor ceplok, tapi seminggu lalu ia khilaf makan rendang dan ayam dalam porsi besar. Yato lelah melatih tim sepakbola menuju kejuaraan nasional dan perlu asupan gizi demi tubuhnya yang kurus ini. Yato bilang jika ia akan membayar saat pengumuman hasil pertandingan. Tim sepakbola sekolah menang, dan Yato mengingkari janjinya.

"E-eh, mpok...bi..bisa kasih saya wak-"

 **JDUAK**

Yato ditimpuk panci yang pantatnya gosong.

"A-ano, Veena. Ehem, kami ingin bertanya." Kazuma melirik-lirik aduhai pada Mayu di sebelahnya. Mayu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Kau tahu anak ini?"

Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Yukine dan menunjukkannya pada Bishamon.

Mpok Bishamon yang sedang dalam mode ganas langsung jinak melihat kelucuan Yukine.

"Ha-hatiku terasa berdebar...oh inikah cinta...?" Bishamon mengelus pipi lembut Yukine. Bayi pirang itu diam saja, dan memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Bishamon di pipinya. Yukine lalu tertawa kecil.

Sekarang Kazuma yang kesamber gledek.

"Ja..jadi..." _Sialan_. "Yukine benar-benar..."

Sedikit cerita, Kazuma ada rasa sama mpok Bishamon. Dulu, Bishamon memberinya motivasi untuk bekerja menjadi guru, karena profesi itu adalah cita-cita Bishamon yang tidak pernah bisa kesampean. Kisah itu menginspirasi seorang Kazuma untuk menjadi guru yang baik dan benar, lagi pengasih dan penyayang.

Tuhan, padahal Kazuma baik hati rajin bersedekah dan tidak sombong. Mengapa justru mendapat kepahitan seperti ini.

Kazuma jatuh terduduk, rasanya lemas. Gebetannya sekarang diambil orang. Ia bisa apa.

 _Hashimoto Kazuma, 28 tahun. Patah hati untuk pertama kalinya._

"Ah, lucunya~"

Kazuma tahu dia tidak berpenghasilan seperti pejabat.

"Sini sama tante Bisha~"

Kazuma tahu ia sudah kalah.

"Aih~"

Kazuma tahu, yang mana batasan-batasannya. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat ia raih meski ia banting tulang setiap hari.

"Apakah dia anakmu, Bishamon?" Mayu frontal.

Irisnya menatap Mayu, "Tidak, sih. Tapi aku mau kok jadi ibunya~" Bishamon dan Yukine terlihat sangat lengket.

 _'Aku yakin mpok Bishamon adalah emak Yukine! Yakin!'_ Batin Mayu heboh.

 _'Veena, janganlah kau berdusta ketika kenyataan tepat di depan mata.'_ by batin Kazuma.

"Lepaskan ikatan ini, dasar biadab!" Yato masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan tali sambil muter-muter ngesot.

Mayu menyeringai saat mendapat ide. Boleh dicoba.

"Yukine memang tidak punya ibu, tapi dia punya ayah. Mungkin kau mau menikah dengan ayahnya?"

Kazuma memukul lantai warung yang tak berdosa. Helainya sebagian jatuh ke depan menutupi wajahnya.

 _'Bangke kau Yato! Dasar bangkeeeeeee! Temen makan temen! Busuggggg!'_ Kazuma misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Ah, memangnya siapa ayah bayi ini?" Bishamon masih tampak bahagia sambil menggendong Yukine. Bayi itu juga tersenyum meniru penjual warung makan terlaris di distrik Regalia itu.

Mayu menarik kencang ujung tali dan menghentikan aksi klogat-kloget Yato dengan sekali gerakan.

"Yato-san."

Kecoak pada terbang.

Bishamon menatap Yukine. Bergantian dengan Yato.

Yukine.

Yato.

Yukine.

Yato.

Yukine.

Yato.

 _Yukine._

Bishamon menelan ludah. Biarpun bapaknya belingsatan, najis dan kampungan kaya gitu, tetapi dia menyayangi Yukine meski baru bertemu. Sayang kalau bayi ini diurus Yato seorang diri, pasti kurang gizi dan tidak bisa hidup dengan layak nanti.

Untuk itu Bishamon harus mengambil langkah demi menjamin kesehatan serta kesejahteraan Yukine ke depan.

.

Sedikit ragu, tapi diucapkannya juga.

"Aku mau."

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung xD /dibakar/**

* * *

 **A/N** : hahhaha mumpung ada ide wqwqwq

* * *

Balasan review :

 **ATHAYPRI** : hahaha beelzebub kaco parah tuh XD tapi lebih suka manganya sih, kalo aku pribadi but animenya juga okee~ terimakasih sudah mampir!

 **Frazka 15** : aku takkan bosan menunggumu hadir di kotak amal (?) Huhuhu dendam...apa ya...Yato udah kutelpon buat bersih2 tapi ga dateng jadi gue dendam /gagitu/

Karena janda lebih menggoda /gak/

Terimakasih reviewnya sangat moodboster buat panda ;;_;;

 **ziddanStrife** : wah, untung suka ehehehehe *megap-megap* makasih reviewnya~~

 **aster-bunny-bee** : yato harus selalu dingeneskan say (?) #NDA. Terimakasih sudah menanti *mewek*

 **kirisa mio** : karena Yukine terlalu presyes ;u; wah ngikutin manganya aja Kirisa-san, biar gak bosen ehehehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya!

 **MiracleUsagi** : wah makasihhh banyak udah mampir (sama yang di daiya juga, aku sampaikan di sini gpp kan ya ehehehe) semoga juga suka chapter ini! *v*)b

 **Tiramisu-chan30** : mau daftar jadi bininya Yato? /gak/ terimakasih reviewnya~!

 **reycchi** : iya mb kazuma kebelet kawin kelamaan jomblo sih *lirik adachitoka* /jangan gitu pan/ Yukine harus dibuat seoenyoeh mungkin /5 /g

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca, sampai fav/foll atau review. Terima kasih juga atas semangatnya. Semuanya adalah bentuk apresiasi tak ternilai bagi panda ;;w;;) kangen juga noragami kapan balik jadi anime hueheueheuheueheu #srooootttt

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

(Gak ada yang nungguin elo)

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
